cakerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ihnoc Lospad
Ihnoc Lospad is a Human immigrant who now lives in the country of Azuma. A reclusive figure even by Azuma standards, he attends to the needs of his family and friends around him that also fled to Azuma. Goals Ihnoc has several goals: *Bring together mercenaries and mercenary groups and improve their image to governments so that nations can make use of these powers and he doesn't have to be exclusively called upon *Find "some perfect woman" - Ihnoc's words *Demonstrate Azuma's technological superiority *Protect his family and friends from the Human Imperium's grasp Background Years before Ihnoc's birth, his father Alo, his mother Arianna, his uncles Ged, Baar and Net and several others became targets of a political campaign, instigated by reformists in the Human Imperium, that hoped to promote nationalist ideals both within the Imperial Army in which his parents worked and in the greater population of the Imperium. Non-conformists, they eventually deserted while Arianna was far into her pregnancy but not without several loses. Ihnoc was born at an inn on the borders of the Human Imperium. His family on the run from the Imperial Army, they were prevented them from reaching some kind of medical facility to have either him or his cousin Sianna, who was born minutes later. The two children were but days old when the group were finally able to take refuge in caves near Azuma, surviving the harsh cold of the mountains without a single cry. Then the group began the task of gaining Azuma citizenship, which proved unexpectedly easy, and creating a home for themselves in the Great Peaks. Ihnoc remained within Azuma until his twentieth birthday where his responsibilities to his family became more apparent the older they got. Given his family's military background and a deep rooted feeling of debt to Azuma, Ihnoc formed an organisation called The Lospad Clan. More of a formal establishment of the family as an influential military presence within Azuma, the Azuma government initially ignored the organization as an arrogant group of vigilantes that went against the cultural inheritance of the country. However, their mind quickly changed when a crazed necromancer and his armies attacked the ports in the East. With most Takei on missions to the West, Azuma stood defenceless. While not the monster hunters of the Takei, The Lospad Clan sprang into action against the horde. After calling reinforcements from allies in other countries, including The 52nd, Ihnoc and his followers were able to repel the horde after nearly a week of solid fighting. For his efforts, Ihnoc was quickly elevated in popularity and was given several commendations. However, he never turned up for the awards' ceremonies, making a statement later that he was not truly responsible for the victory. He went on to say that the conflict had been resolved by several factors, including foreign intervention, regarding the other mercenary groups he managed to rally, his family's commitment to Azuma's stability and the Azuma government, who had given him and the soldier's who fought at his side the political powers to win. Though only his first true combat engagement, Ihnoc, like his sister Omberi and the rest of his family, had grown up with relaxed but influential combat training since his early teens. This was one factor that caused his name to send ripples through the land of the battle and subsequent conflicts. However, he is commonly not branded as a hero, even in Azuma. He and those he keeps company with are often considered unwelcome guardians; protectors with no license. This reputation is well known to Ihnoc and The Lospad Clan but it is never expect to proceed them, if it ever does. Major Events: *Exiled before birth as an anti-patriot of the Human Imperium *Staged a mercantile defence of Azuma while legitimate authorities were unable to defend Family and Contacts: *Parents Alo and Arianna Lospad, sister Omberi, uncles Ged, Baar and Net, cousin Sianna along with adopted cousin Akabei *Mercantile groups including The 52nd Past Experiences: *Siege battles of Azuma *Hi-tech warfare *Political manoeuvring of Azuma's government Personality Ihnoc is known among his peers as being a realist. He plans for the worst case scenario under the pretence that he will be more satisfied with a greater victory than expected than a greater failure than planned for. He is also known for being somewhat stubborn about high stakes situations, going as far as to incapacitate the opposition until the crisis is over, though this has only occurred once. However, he is also known for his cool, tactical mindset, open-minded and compromising social skills and fierce protection of family and friends as well as Azuma itself. He has a small but notable reputation for many but insubstantial romantic pursuits. Finally, he is known for thinking quickly before shooting, rather than taking other actions that may create more beneficial circumstances. Aspirations: *Bring greater peace to his life via peace for the rest of the world Character Flaws: *Can be be worked into a stubborn state *Seemingly pessimistic attitude Likes: *Music *Well-formed arguments *Complex women *Simple women *Relaxation in a safe environment Dislikes: *Unnecessary magic use *Poorly formed arguments *Bureaucracy Strengths: *Ranged combat *Tactical analysis *Technical skills *Realistic outlook Weaknesses: *Creative skills *Women *Magic Beliefs: *Multi-racial unity *One should fight to protect whatever they do believe in Wants: *Peace for Azuma and his family *Less conflicts requiring his involvement *A substantial relationship Fears: *Breakdown of his family ties *The Human Imperium catching up with him Alignment: *Chaotic Neutral Appearance Ihnoc, like most in his family, wears personalized combat armour on almost every adventure, though he has been known to wear black padded armour with cloak and hat when more subterfuge is needed. His main armour consists of dull grey plates on the thighs, shins, boots, hands and gauntlets with yellow shoulder plates and t-visor helmet. The suit has only these plates, made from Azu steel, sited near vital organs and limbs rather than covering all openings, suggesting a greater level of flexibility is possible than with more traditional full plate suits. He is also typically seen with various energy and slug-throwing rifles as well as somewhat generic longsword and short sword. Under the armour, Ihnoc appears to be well built from training combat skills rather than his muscles and it is evident that he does have an average amount of extra weight as well. He has long blond hair, often tied in some kind of pony tail, and pale purple eyes like his mother. He also maintains a trimmed goatee and rugged countenance. Category:Characters